Dog Teeth
by kittum-ih
Summary: ItaSaku. Modern AU. He couldn't control himself. He had to kill, murder, ruin people's lives even if he likes it or not, and he did not. She was ordinary. She attended school and had many friends, but she was nothing special... but to him, she was a bright star in a pitch black night.
1. Chapter 1

Dog Teeth : Chapter 1

**"****Being safe doesn't mean you won't be sorry."**

* * *

The wind blew through the empty streets like it always did in this little town. It was too early in the morning for any civilians to be out, yet some still lingered. Some that worked at such an hour, some that just enjoyed this early time or some that just... idled around. And he was one of those.

He couldn't help it either. The urge to... do _something bad_ could never be repressed and he would wake at such early hours to pleasure this disturbing itch; he'd have to unfortunately. No one was safe from him and he was not even safe from himself. He just hoped no one would come onto his path.

He roamed the empty streets, looking upwards at the clear and starry sky with empty eyes. Luckily it was the only thing that distracted him from the urge. Unfortunately his peace was disrupted when he heard something... _someone_ coming towards him at a casual speed. Whoever they was just walking and he already felt the guilt flooding inside him as he walked towards the suspect.

His victim.

Dark orbs met with hazel ones as he ran into a young girl. She seemed to be a teenager with her young features and the way they held some maturity. Her hair was cut short to her shoulders and was parted in the middle. The short brunette locks blew slightly in the wind as she stared up at him. Their eyes were locked dangerously as if she was a gazelle standing in front of the world's hungriest lion. Locked with fear.

"...aah... I-I'm sorry, sir. I didn't see you there." Her feeble voice whispered out and she cut their eye contact away with a quick glance to the right. He said nothing but stared and apparently this only made her more uncomfortable. So, she tried stepping to the right but for some reason he remained in front of her. Then she moved to the left and yet again he stood straight and rigid right in front of her. Not moving an inch.

"I'll... be going now-!" Her sentence quickly turned into a shrill gasp as he grabbed her wrist. She winced with a deep gasp. The tight hold around her fragile wrist was quickly forming a bruise on that girl's poor arm. "Hey! Let go you creep!"

He ignored her shriek.

"Why are you out so late?" He inquired in a stone-hard tenor. No sign of any expression was held in it. Nothing but... emptiness. His pitch black eyes held their stare as she started to panic visibly. Her hands turned into fists ready to aim at him, her eyes filled with worry and her teeth clenched.

"Let go!" She shrieked again. "If you don't... I will-"

"You'll what?" Her fierce expression quickly drowned in fear as he slowly got closer. The grip on her wrist tightened but she was too shocked to wince or express any of the discomfort that was rattling through her body. "You'll hit me?"

Despite not wanting to do this, he laughed.

A laugh that killed her hope to escape because a tear formed in her innocent eyes, soon accompanied by many others and she started flailing in his grip.

Her small fists started pounding at anything near. His chest, his arms, anything. She tried swinging at his face, but he knew how to dodge them all. Shouting loudly for help... any help, but her cries for help were ignored and they died quickly as he wrapped his hands around her small neck and slowly squeezed. His expression slowly filled with apparent guilt. His teeth clenched, his eyebrows knitted closely and his eyes sparkled under the light with a sheen of tears.

_"...Forgive me." _

He whispered as the young girl fell lifeless to the ground.

_Dead._

* * *

_2:53 PM. ; Friday._

_12 hours and 53 minutes after the killing._

_Konoha High School._

* * *

She shut her green book with a light smile on her face and stuffed it into her locker. Before shutting it she checked if she had her phone and her pencil pouch then closed it and locked it.

The overcast day only improved her day since the last week was as hot as can be with a heat wave and horrible humidity. She never did enjoy the extreme weathers and she always enjoyed the cold days. Her pale green eyes flickered upwards at the windows above her on the ceiling of the school's hall. The grey skies held no other color than white and grey and she liked it like that.

Slinging her brown bag over her shoulder she took off.

Her name was Sakura Haruno.

She had pale pink hair that reached just a couple of inches over her shoulders. She had big almond shaped eyes that held a pale green color. The green orbs were as clear as a crystal and as bright as one too. She had pale skin and a naturally pink blush to her cheeks. She was a petite girl with the petite features you'd think she have. Despite having much more muscular than usual arms and legs, she still was tiny. You would prefer to call her a spitfire because she could and would fight anything that picked with her... and most likely win.

She sounded different but she was not so different from anyone else. She did not stand out whatsoever. Even with her bright pink hair and eyes, she just lingered in the background like a cardboard tree in a theater play. Not so eye catching. But she did not care much about this because not only did she not have friends who tell her not to worry about these types of things... Sakura was a kind of girl to be a background piece rather than the center spotlight.

Her shoes tapped lightly across the tile floor of the halls.

It was empty.

No one was here and she didn't blame them. Who would want to stay at school on such a cloudy day and it was also Friday! Not anyone besides her really... This only gave Sakura the opportunity to go through the school's amazingly filled and updated collection of books at their library and to hang out in the empty teacher's room.

The teachers didn't care if she spent time in the teacher's lounge because all of them adored her for her hard work and appreciation of the readings and teachings they offered. They all loved her and for that she was, of course, called the teacher's pet.

Sakura went straight to the library.

Her love for reading was almost considered a disease. She has read at least 95% of the school's library and that is a lot since they bring in new books every month. Sakura was never tired of reading.

As she walked in, she felt eerily creeped out. There was not even a librarian in sight or in ear's reach. There was no shuffling or rustling in one of the book shelves or the old woman's light coughs as she dusted off some old books. Just silence.

"Moe-san...?" She asked aloud in a higher tenor. Her light voice echoed quietly through the big room and right back at her. Waiting for a moment to see if anyone would answer, Sakura stood at the library's entrance waiting, but only silence replied and she shrugged it off as she went forward towards the '_New Books_' section. As she walked through the empty room, she could not shake that odd feeling away but she could ignore it and she did.

Sakura then stood in front of the large section of newly stocked books and a pleasant smile crossed her lips as she looked up and down at the shelf. Appreciation filled her eyes as she noticed multiple titles that captured her sharp eyes. Hunching over slightly, Sakura inspected the lower rows of book on the bottom of the dusty wooden shelf. Her fingers lightly touched the first one in the row and as her eyes scanned the titles on the sides, her finger followed along by dragging itself lightly across the tip. She was preparing to pull out a book that interested her tastes.

From what she was reading, they were mostly classic, old books that probably were donated to a thrift store and then taken to her school for a new home.

Unfortunately for her, Sakura has read most of these. Her lips tugged downwards in a frown.

Since she had so much free time, Sakura decided to involve herself in literature and reading. She had been in love with fictional and non-fictional books ever since she could read and she's never stopped. It was the source of how great she was in school and how intelligent she was in everything else.

Her finger dragged over books such as '_Emma_' , '_Pride and Prejudice'_ , '_The Scarlet Letter_' and so forth... her frown deepened. She has read all of these.

"...ugh." Her groan came out a little louder than usual as she stood back straight up and turned around to just go on ahead to the teacher's lounge. A magazine could do her over as she watched some TV and had her hot chocolate. Feeling a little excited for that hot chocolate, Sakura picked up her pace as she practically speed walked to the room down the hall, but first she had to exit the library of course.

Making her way to the double door, Sakura hurried out. Her feet pattered as she quickly walked towards the doors. The urge for hot chocolate was strong in her stomach and she was just excited to feel the hot mug in her hands.

But she stopped in her steps, almost tripping forward as she heard a loud smack behind her.

It was not close behind her but that eery sound was not faint either. She didn't know why her blood ran cold or why her skin quickly developed goose bumps but she did not want to turn around either. No one was here... what could that have been? It wasn't the wind because there were not windows in the library... Her hand clenched tightly around her satchel's handle as she turned slowly to the right to see what could have made that smack.

She almost cried in relief when she saw a book on the floor that wasn't there before. From how close it was to the book shelf, Sakura easily determined that it must have just fallen off the shelf. Not wanting to stay any longer, the pink haired girl made a flee into the hall and towards the teacher's lounge... but didn't want to stay as long as she expected she was going to. She still had that... odd feeling nesting in her stomach and it made her want to just crawl into bed with her parents as if she had a bad dream as a child. Mostly everyone disliked that feeling and Sakura surely did.

But...

She felt... as if _something_ was there in that library. Something besides her...

...

Sakura shook her head as she walked through the hall and spoke to herself aloud. It's not like anyone would hear her, right?

"No, no... stop that, Sakura. You're creeping yourself out."

She told herself in a small whisper and as she made it to the door of the teacher's lounge, she pulled her phone out of her satchel. As she opened and shut the door, she was going through her phone's contacts for her mother to come pick her up. It takes thirty minutes for anyone from her home to drive over to Konoha High School and she might as well call now if she doesn't want to stay long considering how eerily weird it was today.

It's never been so chilling at school alone before... well until now and Sakura has been alone at school for the past 2 years on multiple occasions. _'Why now?'_ she thought as she prepared the mug for the hot chocolate she was waiting for. Pouring milk into the mug, she placed it in the microwave for a minute then sat down on the couch, picking up the remote and turning on the television.

The teachers had left the news on and so a picture of news anchorwoman appeared along with an anchorman at her side. They were reporting about some old woman and little boy traveling the world. It didn't catch her interest. Sakura was about to change the channel when suddenly she heard the microwave beep. She placed the remote on the coffee table and got up quickly as the microwave started to beep rapidly and loudly, alarming her that her that the milk was ready. As she took it out, she listened to the news behind her as she ripped open a hot chocolate packet and poured it into the mug of hot milk. Picking up a straw and stirring the contents, she returned to her seat in front of the television.

They changed onto another segment.

But this one interested her much more than the old woman and little boy.

"Now moving onto our next segment..." The anchorman put down his papers and continued looking straight into the camera... or simply the viewer. "The _Serial Killer of Konoha_, folks, has captured another victim."

Sakura watched intently. In her hands was the hot chocolate and her legs curled up to her chin as she waited for the report.

"Just this morning at about 2:50 AM in the morning another victim was found dead in the streets of Konoha."

"Victim's name was Hiyuki Sato. Only 16 years old, she was murdered by 'The Serial Killer of Konoha' or as we call them... _'Shinigami'. _Details of the murder, Kyria please explain." The anchorman looked over at Kyria, or the anchorwoman as she took over.

"Hiyuki Sato was found dead in Konoha on Hikari Road this morning. Authorities tell us she was strangled to death due to the marks circulating her neck and due to the harshness of the attack, Hikari Sato's cervical spine was fractured. She was found 5:30 AM by a local workman coming to work. Family is shattered and are on the lookout for the_ 'Shinigami'_. If you know anything please call... " Sakura zoned out.

Sakura finally sipped her hot chocolate, which was now cooled down a lot more than she liked it and stared quietly at the television.

..._Shinigami_...?

She's only heard of them on a few occasions, but she's never really thought much of them. Her eyes narrowed in thought.

How can whoever they are still be on the run if they know it's him or her? Wouldn't there be enough evidence by now? She frowned in frustration as she sunk deeper into the soft couch and she took another sip of her hot chocolate. This is why she doesn't watch the news...

Despite wallowing in her own frustration, she was scared. Whoever they are is still out there and killing people... that's something that's hard to take in and she's surprised she didn't think much about it until now. Once again she frowned. Her frown just grew deeper and deeper and then soon enough she took another sip of the chocolate liquid and changed the station.

* * *

_3:48 AM. ; Friday._

_13 hours and 55 minutes after the killing._

_Konoha High School._

* * *

"Mom! Over here, mom!" She shouted as she saw her mom almost driving past her in their old white car. Her mom's blonde hair and green eyes were seen in front of the driver's wheel. Outside it was raining now and Sakura had no protection against the droplets.

"Mom!" She yelled again as she waved her free hand at her.

The only thing she had was her book and she used it over her head as ran out of the building and outside towards her mother, who now stopped her car in front of the school's shoes fell into multiple puddles as she ran towards the car. How long has it been raining? Finally making it to the car, she opened the passenger door and quickly slid in with a sigh.

"Afternoon, Sakura." Mebuki Haruno said as she took the car's gear off park and onto to drive. "How was school?" She asked with a smile to which Sakura replied with a smile as well.

"..Eh. It was normal." The pink haired girl said as she stuffed her bag into the back seat and leaned back into the chair as she waited for her mother to start the car and once she finally did, Sakura shut her eyes and decided to enjoy the thirty minute ride back home. She relaxed with the soft music from the radio and the rain pattering against the car.

"Ne, Sakura." Her mother cut through the silence.

"Yeah?" She said with her eyes still closed.

"I though you stayed at school alone. Right?" She asked as she quickly glanced at her daughter. The girl opened her eyes and looked over at her mother with an incredulous look.

"Yes...? You know that, mom. I do this practically everyday." Sakura said with a confused tenor. Why would she ask that so suddenly?

A moment of silence.

"...Then..." Mebuki paused for a minute as the car slowed down at a red light. The older woman looked over at Sakura with an equally confused expression. "Then who was that standing behind you inside the building? ...Don't lie to me Sakura. You know I hate that."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Wh.. at?"

"Oh... don't play this game with me." Mebuki retorted as they waited at the stop light. Her eyebrow lowered as she glanced at her daughter. "We both agreed you stay alone unless it's with Ino or Hinata! Sakura, what did-"

"M-Mom. There was no one there besides me... I swear." Sakura almost whispered as she looked at her lap. "I... Of course I know what we agreed about. I've been doing it for the past years!"

The two Haruno woman were quiet for a moment. This stop light seemed to be red for too long. Mebuki looked straight ahead and Sakura just... just shivered. Was her mom seeing things? She quietly hoped she was because... Sakura shook her head to avoid any other thoughts.

"What did you see?" Her thought escaped her and Sakura just glanced over at her mother. Mebuki looked over at Sakura with a cold expression. One that said she was as worried and as confused as her.

"Well..." The light finally turned green and Mebuki's foot quickly pressed accelerate and the car moved forward quickly. "After you ran out towards the car, I saw a figure behind you. It seemed to be a boy, so I assumed you... were disobeying me, Sakura. You weren't, right?"

"No! There was no one there besides me, Mom!" Sakura almost yelled. She sighed loudly after sinking back into her chair. Her pale green eyes narrowed slightly as she looked down at her laps. "Ju-Just...Just forget it."

The two girls drove in silence for ten minutes with the rain pattering a smooth rhythm against their car windows and the radio was playing the highest rated songs presently, but that didn't relax Sakura. She was still frazzled about what her mother informed her about. Was someone else really there? No... but then Sakura's eyes widened slowly.

She just made a chilling discovery as she was lost in thought for the ten minutes.

When that book fell behind her in the library... she realized that wouldn't have happened because she never pulled out a book to take.

* * *

_3:49 PM ; Friday._

_13 Hours and 56 minutes after the killing._

_Konoha High School._

* * *

"Mom! Over here, mom!"

She shrieked for her mother as he treaded down the hallway after her. They were standing straight ahead from each other across the hallway but she didn't know it. Only he did as he took steps forward.

"Mom!"

He walked faster towards the pink haired girl. He was so close to her just as she ran out of the building outside. The girl with her book over her head for protection against the rain ran towards her mother's car. Her shoes splashed in multiple puddles as she ran over and as he watched her, his eyes made contact with the green ones inside that white car. His pitch black ones looked straight into the girl's mother's orbs before he cut off the contact and turned around to retreat back into the school.

He had found a new victim and the innocent part inside of him _prayed_ she'd never meet with him again... but he couldn't help it. He wanted to see her again. She'd just add onto his disturbing number of victims.

He would wait till she came back.

* * *

**xxx**

**Author Notes: Hello reader! I hope you enjoyed this story so far... I will hopefully try to update it haha. Sorry if I made it creepy... I just- idk. But here's some notes~**

* * *

_**-This is Sakura's school uniform and how she looks -  post/85871155731/sakuras-outfit-in-that-itasaku-au-bcus-i-rly-like**_

_**-' Shinigami '( / 死神' ^) is translated into 'death god' and heh, can you guess who the murderer is? awh jeez.**_

_**-This story was inspired by the song 'Dog Teeth' by Nicole Dollangnger. -  watch?v=gr0wC9cVa0M&index=25&list=PLnRGg3saQvzwNln4Nx2SSIssTD88CMNXS**_

_**- For the future of this story, there will be lemons (yeh) and some disturbing scenes? blood idk.**_

* * *

**xxx**

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review/ favorite/ follow ! and if you do... it is greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dog Teeth : Chapter 2

**"Fear has a large shadow, but he himself is small."**

* * *

_7:49 PM ; Friday_

_Haruno Residence_

_17 hours after the killing._

* * *

"So..." She started, piercing through the silence in their living room. The only that could be heard was the heavy rain beating against the house's windows and roof. When Sakura and her mother returned home, the man of the house wasn't home. They already expected this since he was on a month long business trip and he had just left a few days ago. So this made Sakura and Mebuki Haruno the only residences currently living in the medium-sized home. Not that it bothered either woman.

Sakura stirred the silver spoon in the mug she held while her hands curled around the white cup for the warmth it radiated. Of course she was having hot chocolate again, it was her favorite. Her green eyes glanced from the television to the window and back to the television. Currently she was watching some talk show, but she was paying no attention to whatever the host and the guests were talking about so she looked down into her cup. As she stirred, she continued speaking.

"What are we having for dinner?" She asked quietly as her mother actually watched the talk show with earnest attention. The blonde woman was also holding a mug filled with hot chocolate as well. After the host telling an odd joke to the audience and guest, the show finally went to commercial. Sakura quietly eyed her mother and almost cringed as Mebuki laughed quietly at the joke the host told _That joke seriously wasn't funny at all mom_, Sakura thought as she quietly sighed. Mebuki put down her mug on the table, that both Sakura and her were presently sharing and looked over at said girl.

"Mm... Well, I defiantly can't make anything with meat tonight..." Sakura immediately sighed loudly and she almost shoved her hand onto her mouth because Mebuki usually gets upset when Sakura shows negativity in front of her. But it seemed as if the older Haruno was in a good mood tonight and ignored it.

She had been craving her mother's famous chicken on a rainy day just like this. Sakura felt her stomach rumble thinking about the juicy,fresh and tender meat and she almost groaned loudly as she ached for it. _Dammit._ She didn't retort though and waited for her mother to finish. "Yeah, I know. The store ran out of the ones I wanted so instead I got salad and fruit! What do you say?" Mebuki said with a bright smile.

Sakura frowned.

"...No. Salad and fruit is something we'd usually eat on warmer days, y'know? So..." After a moment of thought on what to do for dinner, Sakura quickly came up with an idea. "Should I... go to a restraunt for some to-go?"

Mebuki immediately frowned and shook her head.

"No! It's raining cats and dogs out there. I won't let you go out in that!" The mother said as she lowered an eyebrow at her daughter. Why would she even suggest such a thing? The blonde woman shook her head again and stood up from the chair. Sakura watched her as she walked to the kitchen counter and picked up her cell phone.

"I'll call take-out, sweetie. What do you want?" She asked as she started going through her contacts.

Sakura sat quiet in thought but made up her mind quickly.

"Can we just go simple and get pizza? Just plain cheese, please." She said as she took a sip of her hot chocolate and smiled inwardly. The cup was almost empty and she didn't want to get up and refill it. Yet another sigh escaped her this night as she sprawled her arms out across the table and hunched over it. Stretching while she did so, the pink haired girl soon become comfy in the position. Her pink hair spilled all around her and onto the table as she listened to her mother make an order for to-go.

"Yes.. Just one large cheese pizza... " She quieted for a moment. "Yes. Carry-out please for Himawari Street, 1610. Thank you."

* * *

_8:35 PM ; Friday_

_18 hours and 35 minutes after the killing._

_Himawari St._

* * *

The rain fell down in a harsh way onto him as he walked slowly down the oddly empty street. House lights were on ,yes, but the street was dark and empty as you expected it on a rainy night. You could hear nothing but just the rain and unfortunately that was a good thing for him. He blended in with darkness and no one could hear his feet stomp though the very small street.

There must be some souls up and about in their little homes. They could be eating, sitting on a couch and watching whatever was on T.V., having a conversation with a family member... _anything._ What amazed him was that so much can be happening on such a little street and he pondered about it as he walked sluggishly through it. He was getting completely soaked and to the bone too. He was freezing. A slight shiver quaked through his body every minute and he seemingly ignored it and also ignored the urge to go to a motel for a warm bed, but really he was turning into an ice cube as he continued walking.

Not being able to take it much longer he decided to stop for the night in between a space between two houses. Quickly pacing towards the tight, roofed area, he sat down a little too fast for his likings and sighed. The rain no longer showered him. His lean legs scrunched up towards him and his arm rested ontop of his knee while the other rested by his side. His head leaned against the wall as he finally got comfortable. Despite being comfortable and finding a nice place for the night, he still felt the dark pit in his stomach linger and his lips tugged downwards into a small frown.

He just really... felt lonely. It's not like he usually doesn't but at the moment, he felt _completely_ alone.

The thoughts were pushed deep back into his head as he finally felt a small breath of relief release from his lips as he shut his eyes slowly. He shouldn't linger on such _things_ now...

He almost fell asleep right there but...

...immediately they snapped open and he remained completely still as he heard a door car shut loudly.

A dark orb revealed itself as he looked over across the street and saw a red pizza delivery car parked in front of a house. The male with a noticeable uniform on held a squared-shaped box over his shoulder as he approached the lit house. The _Shinigami_ watched curiously as the boy knocked on the white door and stood in front of it. Judging by the way his shoulders slightly shook, he could tell he was not enjoying the rain at all.

After at least a minute, someone opened the door and light flooded out and onto the street. The street was so narrow and small, that the house's light literally flashed onto him from between the two houses but he did not care and just simply watched out of blunt curiosity.

He heard a muffled yell and a very muffled apology. The yell sounded quite feminine, so he expected whoever was at the door to be a girl.

The _Shinigami_ leaned forward to see whoever was in the house and saw a glimpse of a girl figure. He saw the boy standing in front of a shorter girl. He couldn't see who this girl was since he was right in front of her and blocking her face but..

Whoever this girl was... she was upset because her upset shouts grew louder to where he could hear what she was saying. An unconscious smirk tugged at his lip as he watched the employee literally back up in fear. It was quite humorous to watch such a small girl yell and scare a much taller boy like this. He had picked a good spot to stay the night.

Rain protection and a show; _perfect._

"You're almost an hour late!" The girl scolded. "You know how_ long_ I've been waiting for this pizza?! _Too long_!" She said as she crossed her sweater-covered arms across her chest.

He then heard the boy mumble something. Probably another useless apology that wouldn't come clean with whoever this spitfire of a girl was because the rain drowned out his small scared mumbling. Why was she so upset about pizza? He scoffed softly under his breath as he continued watching.

She continued scolding him and soon he grew slightly bored. The same thing was running on and on. She yelled at him, he mumbled something but she yelled again. Turning his head away from the scene, he leaned against the wall once again and shut his eyes as he attempted to ignore the girl's loud yells. Fortunately, he ignored it successfully and zoned out in and out of slumber. He was still frigidly cold and the ice-cold wind was brushing against him constantly. He shivered.

"...If you won't give me the pizza for free... I'll-" She paused and he listened for some reason but continued to keep his eyes shut. "I'll... get my mom."

The _Shinigami_ scoffed loudly this time.

But didn't look up or open his eyes to watch because it would probably be the same thing again. Instead it would be two girls scolding at the pizza boy for the pizza. He should've gave in already because by the sound of how threatening the girl said she'd get her mom, hell was gonna break loose. So, his ears intently listened as he stayed in his sitting position and quietly listened to what would unfold across the street from him.

"You better wait here." She said coldly. Then the boy mumbled something but was cut off when the girl yelled for her mom.

"Mom!" She yelled.

His eyes _literally_ snapped open at the speed of light and his head swerved over to the voice of the girl so fast his neck cracked. Ignoring the sudden pain, he got up. Slowly and quietly, he walked over to the scene. Standing behind the pizza delivery car, he listened again and intently.

"Mom, come over here!"

Oh... this wasn't suppose to happen.

That familiar yell... he had heard earlier today at school as he watched a pink-haired girl run out into the rain yelling for her mom... just like she was now. It sounded exactly like it but he couldn't be sure. His breathing picked up as he watched a woman appear next to the girl in the light flooded doorway.

He peeked over the car to see the two girls and when he did, his facial expression contorted into the most surprised expression to ever grace his face.

"No...", He whispered to himself. "No..."

Even as innocent as he sounded, the dark inner demon of his smirked deviously as he saw his targeted victim again in one day; the pink-haired girl.

This wasn't fate. It was just a horrible and abhorrent coincidence that cannot come out with a glimpse of _any_ good.

* * *

_8:57 PM ; Friday_

_18 hours and 57 minutes after the killing._

_Haruno Residence_

* * *

Her light laugh echoed through the kitchen as she grabbed another slice of the slightly cold pizza.

"We really showed that guy ,huh mom?" Sakura said with a lit up grin as she took another bite from her slice of pizza and sighed blissfully as she swallowed. "Did you see how scared he was when you came out?"

Mebuki smirked a little too smugly.

"Heh... yes." The elder Haruno woman said as she leaned back in her chair. "But you should go to bed after that slice, Sakura. It's getting pretty late."

Said girl frowned slightly but decided her mother was right.

Tomorrow was the day an extra hard test will be handed out and since she was such an A+ student and has been studying for the past week, she had to have her rest before waking up. Nodding she ate the last bite of her pizza and stood up from her chair. Pushing it back towards the dinner table, her emerald eyes locked with the exact same shade of green across from her.

"Good night, mom. Thanks for helping me kick that pizza boy's ass." She said teasingly and quickly walked towards staircase before her mother could scold her for saying _ass_.

As she ran upstairs, she briefly heard her mom yell, "Language!" and snickered to herself as she made her way into her bedroom.

Flicking on the light switch, the room flooded with light as she walked over to her wardrobe. Stripping off her sweater and skirt, Sakura threw the articles of clothing to the floor and opened her drawers to find some cozy, light green flannels to sleep in. She tugged her almost over sized pajama pants on and slung on the flannel top, leaving it open as she put her dirty clothes into the dirty clothes bin next to the wardrobe.

Her small hands quickly buttoned the flannel and she decided to get a quick look of herself before turning the lights off and jumping into bed.

Her eyes seemed tired despite not doing much today, but they still held a lively gleam in them. Her hair was still silky as it was this morning but a tad frizzy from the outside weather. She glared at it. Sakura's goal everyday was to keep her pink locks silky and frizz-free. Rainy days were not her favorite. Unconsciously her fingers moved up to her head and she started finger combing the shoulder length strands as she watched in the mirror.

The girl's fingers caught a few knots and undid them before there was no more and so that her fingers can glide through her hair with no stops. She reveled in the silky touch and was proud to say that she kept her hair very healthy. Feeling satisfied with it, Sakura went to switch off the lights and the room filled with darkness despite the faint light of streetlights outside. She crawled into bed and looked up at the ceiling as he tucked herself in.

As she laid there, Sakura couldn't get to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes as an attempt to fall under the spell of slumber, they opened unconsciously. Plus she felt horribly restless for some odd reason. Turning onto her side, she tried to zone out but once again her eyes snapped open. So, she laid there with her eyes open looking into the pitch black darkness of her small bedroom.

Her mind started reeling back to today's events.

Things like when Ino making Sakura get up in front of the class to announce the annual festival next month flashed into her mind.

Sakura didn't really enjoy getting up in front of the class as much as you think'd she would. She wasn't one to be the center of attention. Especially when no one knew who she was. Thinking this made a feeling in her stomach sprout. A feeling that made her wriggle in bed, but she did her best to ignore it.

Another thing was when Hinata surprisingly gave her a batch of cookies made just for Sakura herself.

Sakura smiled against her pillow. She literally attached the shy Hyuuga with a tight, death-grip hug.

Little things reeled through her mind.

Things like when Naruto tripped over a trashcan, making half the class giggle. Also when Ino and her talked about what to do during summer, which was months away, at the end of school. Man, she couldn't wait to get out of school for three months. The pink-haired girl sighed and turned onto her other side as she continued thinking about today's earlier events.

But as she kept thinking and thinking until she finally remembered what happened in the library.

It was something she didn't want to think about.

Goosebumps erupted onto her skin and she remembered her realization in the car on the way home. She gulped.

Maybe there was just someone inside the library and they just didn't want to talk to her? She wriggled again in her spot as the pit in her stomach grew along with her goosebumps and uneasy feelings erupted. Or maybe the book could've just fell, y'know? Maybe when she was looking through books, Sakura could have maybe pulled one out accidentally just enough for it to fall down on it's own.

Yeah that's it.

Sakura nodded against the pillow and closed her eyes. Thoughts flooded vividly through her and she remembered her mom freaking out when she picked her up...

She defiantly didn't see or hear anyone behind her when she left the building. So what did her mother see? Mebuki Haruno did not joke around so seriously like that either. She's a horrible actor/liar, something Sakura inherited from her and Mebuki would not have freaked out so much like that just to joke around with her daughter. That would be a little cruel.

Sakura felt extremely uneasy again.

Maybe... Maybe it was just a shadow? Yes. It was dim in that hallway anyways and a light from a classroom or something could have emitted a shadow!

Yeah...

She'd stick with that theory.

Not feeling so lively, Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes before glancing down at her alarm clock.

_9:12 PM_

She had been trying to sleep for atleast 10 minutes now and nothing was working. A frown tugged on her lips as she looked out the window to calm her now frayed nerves. Maybe thinking about that incident at nine o' clock at night is not a good bed time remedy. Especially when she was already frazzled.

The rain splattered against her window and streamed downwards, leaving a vine-like pattern all across it. The rain seemed to have gotten heavier since the last time she checked. She placed her pale hand against the glass and a small shiver passed through her body due to how cold the glass was. The street lights outside made the little road light up but it made it look extremely eery outside too.

_Not helping..._ she thought to herself as she cringed, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from this... odd scene. The street lamp slightly flickered and Sakura knew it usually did that because it was quite an old lamp but it didn't make anything better considering how creeped how she was currently.

But she could not keep looking towards it and she didn't know why.

It was almost hypnotizing in a way.

Everything was pitch black around the light it emitted onto the street and the only thing she could see was the sidewalk and street in the small circle of light.

It contrasted so harshly.

* * *

_9:15 PM ; Friday_

_19 hours and 15 minutes after the killing._

_Himawari St._

* * *

The girl sat at the window looking straight at him.

And he looked straight at her.

He practically felt the urge flood his body as he stared straight... _straight, right at her._

But she didn't know.

Yet.

* * *

_11:45 AM ; Saturday_

_6 hours and 32 minutes before the killing._

_Himawari St._

* * *

Finger combing her hair as she walked down the stairs of her porch, Sakura clad in a regular red shirt and black gym shorts was heading towards her mailbox. Her flip flops pattered quietly throughout the cozy, quiet neighborhood as she walked towards the metal, old mailbox in front of her house.

In about 2 hours, she had to get ready to go out with Ino and Hinata to eat. A flicker of excitement shone in her eyes and a smile poked at her lips as she continued walking. She loved going out with her girl friends. Especially since they were going to her favorite restaurant. They were going to meet Naruto and Tenten there too so it was just a gathering of _very_ closely knitted friends.

She almost hummed as she opened the mailbox because she was _that_ excited.

With a pile of mail in her hands, Sakura closed the mail box and started heading back to her house.

But she stopped suddenly when she heard someone behind her.

The footsteps behind continued growing closer to her and louder.

Turning around cautiously and slowly, since she had no idea who it was, she almost sighed loudly in relief when she met eyes with a man.

"Aah... you scared me, Toyoka-san!" She's been slightly jumpy since last night. She didn't go to sleep until very late last night with the help of her mom making her hot milk and watching a few late night T.V. shows.

"What's up?"

The middle-aged man, who is her neighbor, smiled brightly at her. He was very kind and had a small family. His wife is slightly naggy from Sakura's experience and his kids are a little bratty but they are a very nice family to live close to. Plus he had known Sakura ever since she was 3 and had moved into this neighborhood. Sakura smiled back as he responded.

"Nothing much, Sakura-chan." He said with his usually relaxed tone. "But you see..."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Well." Toyoka started as he placed a hand at his hip. "Earlier this morning... someone came to our door, you see. He needed major help by the sound of his voice, so we took him in and helped. He is very friendly and quite reserved to himself but he seemed very... ,what's the word... lost."

Sakura nodded but was a little confused as she continued to listen.

"Yoko and I have taken him in for the day because he just was so dirty and tired." _Aah... they are too nice to let a poor soul stay on the streets. Especially in our neighborhood,_ Sakura thought as she smiled softly. But what's he trying to say?

"And we were wondering if you can help us get him up and ready to go back on his own? He's a young man and maybe a pretty, young girl like you can cheer him up! He's looking sad all the time so, would you please come over? Yoko also made her special brownies." He winked.

Sakura blushed slightly at the compliment and of course with that she couldn't turn him down and the brownies.

"Yeah! Of course I'll help..." She laughed lightly. "I should go meet him then."

Toyoka's face shone with a smile as he nodded.

"Aa, thank you, Sakura-chan! You're too kind for your own good. I'll take you to meet him now. He's outside of my house just reading."

"Mmhm." She nodded. "Let me tell my mom I'm going to your house really fast."

* * *

They both walked down the narrow street and down two houses to Toyoko's residence. Once they made it to his neatly taken care of lawn, she saw him. His back was slightly turned to them so she couldn't see his face.

"We gave him new clothes because the ones he came in with were muddy and wet. We just tossed them out." Toyoka informed. "He's just like a lost puppy."

Sakura laughed at that.

The young man in front of the door was wearing a plaid flannel, buttoned up with a few not buttoned together at his collar and the sleeves are pushed up to his elbows. He is wearing just regular, dark jeans and black shoes that seemed to be muddy and weary. He must have just kept his shoes from the previous night. He had very dark, black hair that was tied at the nape of his neck in a low pony tail and it reach just over the middle of his back. He was lean and skinny and Sakura couldn't help but notice how his muscles made his flannel squeeze slightly and the way his jeans gripped his lean legs.

She made herself snap out of it as she and Toyoka approached him.

"Hey!" Toyoka greeted warmly as the man turned around. "Here's my neighbor I was talking about."

Sakura blushed.

This man was handsome.

Dark, almond-shaped eyes adorned with longer eyelashes than hers. Perfect cheekbones and jawline. His lips were thin and stayed straight so that they matched his very non-emotional expression as he looked at them. _He has a very, very nice face_, Sakura commented in her mind as she smiled a little too eagerly at him.

Whipping her hand out, Sakura introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura. I live just two houses over." She said warmly. "It's very nice to meet you..uhm..?"

She silently asked him what his name is.

Suddenly her hand was enveloped with a much bigger and warm hand and it shoke hers gently.

"Itachi." He said with a smooth tenor. "It's _very_ nice to meet you, Sakura-san."

* * *

**Author notes: ahahahahaefv this chapter took two months! I AM SO SORRY! :( but I really hoped you enjoyed this because I had a ton of fun writing this (despite getting a little scared sometimes haha) So, if you've got questions about somethings, ask me in the reviews or pm! :) I just hope this chapter creeped you out heh.**

* * *

_**-**_**This story was inspired by the song '_Dog Teeth_' by Nicole Dollangnger. - _watch?v=gr0wC9cVa0M&index=25&list=PLnRGg3saQvzwNln4Nx2SSIssTD88CMNXS_**

**-someone pmed if this was going to have like any magic, dark magic in it and somebodylost somewhat asked the same question in the reviews and the answer is: no, Itachi is just mentally unstable and etc. :)**

**- I hope you noticed the new time thingy... ;) (foreshadowing shhh)**

* * *

**xxx**

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review/ favorite/ follow ! and if you do... it is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
